


Justgot1 Fan Art - Part 2

by Justgot1



Series: Justgot1 Fan Art [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Inception, James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fan Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art from other, more recent fandoms. Any new stuff I add will go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babyface hustler Eames

Babyface hustler Eames steals your heart.

[On my Tumblr here.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/125885330509)


	2. Inception Teen AU

Imagine the Arthur/Eames street kid/teen AU of your choice. There are SO MANY.

[Here on Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/127346978064)


	3. Jump: Arthur and Eames

Jump OTP: Arthur and Eames - [on Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/127520906859)

 

 


	4. How Deep Is Your Love by LaSordide

[ ](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/image/132386727889)

**Fan art for[How Deep Is Your Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/614452?view_full_work=true) by LaSordide**

I’ve developed a mad, mad crush on this fic, which is a sweet, romantic AU of artist!Eames and surfer!Arthur, and it has become one of my favorites. If I had to admit how often I listen to [Alex the Pornbot](http://www.apple.com/accessibility/osx/voiceover/) read this little fic out to me, I would be just embarrass myself. It has swiftly become one of my favorite artist AUs, and feel-good reads. Curl up with it and just feel the fucking love, people.

_(art used in the collage:[Hawaii. 1918. (Duke Kahanamoku) by Charles Bartlett](http://www.frazerfineart.com/Art_Images/Medium/c1571.jpg) and [Gibbous Moon by J.W. Stewart](http://www.jwstewart.net/recent/page12.html); tattoo is [The Great Wave at Kanagawa by Katsushika Hokusai](http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/works-of-art/JP1847))_

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/132386727889/fan-art-for-how-deep-is-your-love-by-lasordide)


	5. Tattoo!Arthur

**Tattoo!AU**

I’ve decided this is tattoo!Arthur from Inception.

I knew he was hiding something good under those suits…

(sources: [model;](http://www.strangeforeignbeauty.com/post/126428368831/pavel-patrushev-by-yan-yugay) [tattoos are all this guy’s, he’s fucking amazing](https://www.google.com/search?site=&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1428&bih=735&q=yann+back&oq=yann+back&gs_l=img.3...1313.2382.0.2610.9.9.0.0.0.0.140.781.7j1.8.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..2.7.681.u1M25EmJYhU#tbm=isch&q=yann+black))


	6. Winter Soldier

The Winter Soldier from _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

Look at that hair whip. Because you're worth it, Bucky babe.

Posted [here](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/145179951294) on my Tumblr.


	7. James Barnes from Lucky Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Barnes, mysterious Russian motorcycle mechanic/racer in [Lucky Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105/chapters/16002481) by Bette Noir. 
> 
> Drawn for the Stucky Big Bang 2016.
> 
> My Stucky Big Bang-specific post is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7333537)

Posted on my Tumblr [here.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/146634733819)


	8. Arthur en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Arthur en Rose_ for Inception Reversebang 2016

Now that the author/artist matchups have been revealed, I’m going to post the art I did for the I-Reversebang. 

I got the marvelous [teacuphuman09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman) and [nonesane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane) to write for my art and I’m so excited for their amazing ideas! Can’t wait to read them!

On my Tumblr [here.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/147919984654)


	9. I Seem To Be A Verb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic for Inception fic [I Seem to Be a Verb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/420314/chapters/700469) by Aja.

This has swiftly become an all-time favorite fic, a comfort read I revisit when I feel the need. Someone needs to podfic it and make my life complete. 

I have entirely too much fun making each little piece of these with more detail than is necessary because I am a nerd. 

[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/123125271699/fan-graphics-1-2-i-seem-to-be-a-verb-by-aja-this)


	10. Do I Wake or Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are pieces I made for Winterhill's beautiful [Do I Wake or Sleep?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930013) as part of this year's 00Q Big Bang.

**Do I Wake or Sleep?**

These are pieces I made for Misswinterhill's beautiful Skyfall/Dead Like Me fusion [Do I Wake or Sleep?](../930013) for this year's 00Q Big Bang.

[On Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/58505907668)


	11. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic for fantastic Inception fic [Back in Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/973191/chapters/1913261) by Laiqualaurelote

I thought it’d be fun to make a graphic for this great Inception rock band AU that could only have been improved by being about 50,000 words. 

And lo and behold, I go to post it and find that this month, Inception folks are posting fannish things for the fifth anniversary of the movie, so I’m just going to pretend that I totes knew that all along and made this special for the Inceptiversary! I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE MORE, THEN! 

Hey just because I’m several years late to the party, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t bring something with me, right? 

[On Tumblr.](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/123007928514/back-in-black-by-laiqualaurelote-i-thought-itd-be)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [justgot1.tumblr.com!](http://justgot1.tumblr.com)


End file.
